Ice Cold
by That Girl Who Likes To Write
Summary: She is perfect. From the ends of her hair, to the tips of her toes and everyone knows it, she is the Guardian of Beauty, Protector of Children's Innocence. She practically screams "warrior hottie", but there's a flaw, there always is, and hers is: she has no memories. Michelle Weather-Seasons is memoryless, but will Jack Frost help her find them, before it's too late?
1. 0 Prologue

**[ CHAPTER 0**  
 **PROLOGUE**  
 **THE TELLER'S POV ]**

 **S** o we begin. Let us start by shedding some light upon our characters. We have Michelle Weather-Seasons, formerly known as Michelle Jackson, granddaughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, daughter of Bella and Reese Jackson, sister of Seth, Josh, Noah, Michael & Rafael Jackson who are twins. Having died at the age of 17 after saving her two youngest brothers, the Man in Moon revived her in the form of a Guardian, a protector of children. Because of her beauty and expertise in various types of combat, he reincarnated her as Michelle Weather-Season, Guardian of Beauty and Protector of Children's Innocence.

But enough about her, onto another. Jack Frost. The man who looks as if he was perfectly carved from ice with pale skin, white hair tinted soft blue, soft plump lips and a body every girl drools of while men aspire to have. He, after saving his younger sister, was rebirthed by Manny (Man in Moon) as a common immortal with the powers over the colder part of winter, you know, the ice, sleet, hail, nipping winds, the works. Having died at age 19, he's young enough to be admired by youngsters, and old enough to be warding off cougars.

Then, there's The Guardians, who's back stories are to be kept confidential. There's North, otherwise known as Santa, St. Nick, etc, Toothiana, the Toothfairy, Bunnymund, who's full name is E. Aster Bunny ( I'm sure you can guess his day job. Also, PSA: DONT CALL HIM BY HIS MIDDLE NAME), Matthew Bowman, known as Matty and Mateo (well not anymore) and guardian of Love and last, but not least, there's Sandman, known as Sandy, who's the caretaker of children's dreams and Pitch Black's biggest enemy.

Aaaand speaking of that dark peanut, Pitch Black is the antagonist of this story. He's basically every child's worst nightmare, literally, that's what the guy does for a living. He turns children's good dreams into bad, scares them, tries to destroy their innocence & beauty, their wondering minds, their good memories, their hope, their love, their dreams, their fun. He's basically a douche who likes to mess with anything good.

And that about wraps everyone up in a nice little nutshell. But anyway, as much as I would love to narrate this story, I gotta hand the reigns to good ol' Michelle Weather-Season. Bare with the kid, she's got this serious tone ever since the _thing_ happened and sucks at being _fun_. I mean hopefully she isn't a too-serious peanut. Like she was so much easier to be around before _it_ happened (and no, I don't mean "It" as in the clown, because if it was the clown, she would've never left her room. Not that when _it_ happened she didn't seclude herself but...) ugh nevermind, you'll find out soon enough. Enjoy

•

 _ **yo yo yo new story. same characters. I butcher everything I redo lol.**_

 _ **good luck, this is gonna be a long bumpy ride.**_


	2. 1 so many questions, so little answers

**[ CHAPTER 1**

 ** _So Many Questions, So Little Answers_**

 **MW-S POV ]**

 **C** old. That's one word to describe me. With my pale skin (that used to be gorgeously tanned like the glimpses of old pictures have shown), blonde hair (that used to be rich brown that the hidden pictures showed as well), and an outfit consisting of a large white hoodie with dark blue snowflakes around the openings, black capris, and no shoes (or white Chuck Taylor's all stars, depending on my mood), I looked the part of an ice cold immortal. I also acted like the "Cold Snow Queen" everyone said I was. But trust me, I didn't choose the title, nor did I want it. Maybe if someone could tell me _something_ about why I always felt _off_ , then maybe I wouldn't be how I am.

"Weather-Seasons, get frown off face" said an old man's voice. It was a sound that made my cheek muscles twitch, as if I was going to smile, but the gods knew I didn't do _that_ anymore.

"Her face had been that way for the past hundred years, doubt it's gonna change" replied an Australian voice belonging to a certain human-sized Bunnymund. As usual, my eyes felt the need to cheekily roll, but I didn't. Emotions are horrid things.

"Oh be quiet Bunny, you know she can hear you. She'll beat you up before you can utter another word!" said the human-hummingbird cheerfully, because that's the only way Tooth knew how to do things, cheerfully and with a smile on her face.

"Yes, very true, but I'm still faster" he responded, earning a scoff from myself. He always enjoyed bringing up a new challenge.

"Oh what Weather-Season, you think you can beat Bunnymund here in a race? I bet you won't say anything cause you're too scared. Am I right?" asked Mateo, aka Mathew Bowman, my sort of ex? I think. He had ruined the easygoing banter. I wanted to smile, up until he opened his mouth.

"Stop pestering her, you know things go down bad sooner or later. Enough is enough" said North and I was relieved that they had shut up, I might've actually spoken to them. Not that I don't want to talk to them, Manny himself knows how much I do...but I can't. I'm not the same, and they've betrayed me by neglecting to tell me why I can't remember anything from my past, why I always feel off and out of place.

"North, why'd you even summon us anyhow?" asked Bunnymund, and my ears perked up at the question I would've asked if I wasn't to afraid to. Gee, Michelle Weather-Seasons, Guardian of Protection is too scared to speak? That's a first. I think, I can't remember and being a loudmouth in the past is one thing I've picked up on based on the Guardian's conversations.

North's face went grim. For once, he actually looked his age and he looked as if a weight to heavy for him to carry had been put on his shoulders.

"My fellow Guardians, I called you here to tell you...to tell you that, he's back. _Pitch_ _Black_ has returned" he said, and with those two words, I swear, time stopped. Everyone was frozen still, as if Father Time had orchestrated the entire scene.

"He what?!" I asked, anger filling my veins as a thirst for revenge dried my throat and fear gripped my gut. Such conflicting feelings, am I right? Of course I am.

"He...uh...um...he.." started North, but seemingly so, my first words to them in ages had startled the old man. Was it really that bad? Had I not talked to them, specifically, in so long? I felt like the words were the first of many.

"What he said, is that the yellow eyed demon **_(A/N: supernatural reference!)_** is back, did ya not hear him, Trouble?" asked Bunnymund, and I recoiled at the old nickname. In one swift move, he was in the floor, my eyes were glazed over icy blue, hiding the green and brown, and my trident was poised at his throat.

"Don't. You. Dare. Antagonize me Aster" I replied, using his least favorite name.

"Michelle. Get off of him" said Matthew, and begrudgingly, I complied. I never did want to hurt him, I didn't want to do what I did, but anger issues are a bitch. And they overpower me at times. I moved my foot and straightened my trident into its upright position. I didn't want to pick a fight today. I was 4 hours clean from fighting. Well... not anymore.

I twisted the face of my watch clockwise and my trident materialized itself into minuscule snowflakes before twirling into my watch, like magic, it was gone.

"I want to know exactly _how_ he got out of that trap. And I want to know _who_ designed it so I can beat the _shit_ out of them" I said, angrily.

"My dear, it was—" started North, but was interrupted by a jingling sound. One that was hurried and came from a very desperate Sandy.

"Geeze Sandy what are you..." began Matthew, but stopped once we saw what Sandy was gesturing too. A pale blue ray of moonlight was slowly drifting towards a crystal that emerged from the floor.

"Is-is that what I think it is? Is this really happening?" asked Tooth as I neared the crystal in a dream-like state.

 _Why did I feel as if this crystal was a part of me? Or at least had something to do with that sort of thing? Did I create it? I usually feel a connection with things I create, but I don't remember creating this. Why, why, why do I feel in this way?_

When my eyes adjusted from my daydreaming and my ears remembered how to hear, I heard murmurs. Things going along the lines of "new Guardian", "Ground hog", and lots of "I hope it's...".

The flat spot on the crystal began to rise up as the moonlight began getting brighter and brighter.

Who was it? Why were they here? Why was Pitch Black back? How was that even possible?

I had so many questions, so little answers, and the only people who could answer them were a million miles away while being right beside me. All I knew, was that my gut was telling me that this was the beginning. The beginning of what? I don't know, all I know is that this was the start of something, something that was going to change my life and everyone's lives around me, forever. Whether it was a good or bad change, that was something I had to add to my list of "I don't know". A list that was getting too long.

 ** _heyoooo, first chapter, whatcha thing? currently it's somewhere around 1,040 words (not including this) but future chapters (once I get back into the groove of things) will be a bit longer. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed :) comment, like/favorite or whatever if you feel the need to. y'all rock. stay gold. deuces. bye. I suck at goodbyes._**


	3. 2 Ex-Russian Spy

**[ CHAPTER 2**

 ** _EX-RUSSIAN SPY_**

 **MW-S POV ]**

 **I** didn't know who he was. But he looked so familiar, my gut told me so, and my gut never lies.

"Who is—" I started, but was interrupted by a swooning Toothfairy.

"Oh my _molars_! It's Jack Frost! Have you _seen_ his teeth?! They're whiter than freshly fallen snow! And _blah blah blah blah blah_ " she said, well okay maybe she didn't say the last parts, but that's basically what it sounded like. I mean I could understand what she was swooning over, the guy was decently attractive, but still, I think she needed to back up. She was going too overboard with everything.

"So? We have a new Guardian?" asked Matthew, nonchalant as if it wasn't a big deal. Which it was.

"Da, it seem so. Question is, what does he do? Why now?" asked North, and that's when a fuming Bunnymund responded.

"Oh I'll tell ya what he does. That _bloody_ bogan brings ice, an' sleet, an' hail, an' all that bloody snipping wind wherever he goes!" shouted Aster. So this guy was a "bogan" aka redneck/uncultured person who was basically like me? _Wait, if he had the same powers I did, then couldn't he..._

" _Excuse me?!_ What in Hades?! What do you mean he does that? _I_ do that! It is _my_ job! Why the _fuck_ is he—"

"Weather-Seasons! _Language_!" said North, and I felt a tickle in my head. Where I usually feel a tingle at the mention of something that might relate to my forgotten past.

"I apologize. But it is not fair. Is Manny _trying_ to replace me?" I asked, feeling quite offended.

"My dear, you are controller of _all_ weather and seasons, not just winter. _You're not just cold_ " reminded North, and it calmed me a bit, but not much.

"Yes, however winter is my _specialty_. I was practically rebirthed for it. My attire proves my point even further" I retorted, and North quieted, knowing I wasn't going to back down.

"I suppose. But we must give moonchild a chance, he is one of us now, after all" said North, and I almost pouted like a child, until I remembered that I was a cold hearted Guardian, I _don't_ pout.

"Fine." I replied stubbornly.

"Good. Now, we must retrieve the boy. Anyone know of his whereabouts?" asked the old man, but nobody spoke up because nobody knew.

"Well, we could always do that thing y'all did to find me and T—Michelle" said Matthew, and I scowled at him. For his slip up, and for making me curious.

 _What thing? Why did I need finding? Was I lost? Was he lost too?_

"Ooooh yes, yes! What a _splendid_ idea Matty! Can I do the honors, North?" said Tooth and North gave the simple answer of,

"Da"

"Oooh yay!" answered the excited hummingbird as she flew towards the globe located in the center of the work shoppe. I flew behind her, curious as to what the thing was. The thought tickled the wall blocking my memories, so did it have something to do with me? I wouldn't know, I can't remember anything past waking up to— nevermind.

Toothiana clicked a few buttons, typed ' _Jack Frost'_ onto a screen, and then pulled a lever. Immediately, all the lights on the globe, the yellow lights signifying a child that believes in us, in the Guardians, turned off. At first I panicked, I thought she had broken our life supply, that she somehow made every child not believe anymore, but when I saw that nobody had dropped dead— _yet_ —I relaxed a little and stared at the globe.

"What exactly is this thing supposed to do?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"It finds what needs to be found. It could be a believer, no not the fans of that guy who's, dare I say it, super attractive, or a Guardian, or a specific immortal. It basically finds what's lost, what needs to be found, or anything along those lines" explained Tooth and I almost chuckled at her reference to some mortal singer. But I didn't because, you know, I have issues with that.

"I see. Intriguing" I replied curtly.

Sandy, being the mute that he was out of fear of waking children, had fallen asleep, and it was right then that I noticed. The little sand figures above his head were a male and female, and they were dancing in what looked like rain. I scrunched my eyebrows at his dream. Everyone said Sandy could predict the future, but why did the dancing figures tickle my memory block? Could he show the past as well? And if so, _why won't he show me mine?_

"Aha! We found him! Look North! He's in this little town, in Maine. I wonder what he's doing there" said Tooth.

"Good, good, any volunteers for retrieving?" asked North.

"Well gee North, I think I heard _Bunnymund_

volunteer actually" said Matthew, noticing the human Bunny was muttering Aussie-style obscenities under his breath.

"Oh! Good, you and Bunnymund take yeti, bring Frost here, and we initiate Guardian, da?" asked North, just as Bunnymund snapped his head up at the part where North said _"Bunnymund take yeti, bring Frost here.."._

"I got no business dealing with that wanker North! Get me off the case, I could do something else" tried Bunnymund, but North was having too much fun with making the grown bunny do what he didn't want to.

"Every job slot is full, Michelle handles location in screen, Tooth handles audio, and I handle operation, simple" he replied, as if we were actually going to do those things and become professional, international kidnappers. Which we weren't.

"But what about Sandman? That teeny oath ain't doing nothing but sit around and sleep all day" said Bunnymund, to which Sandy awoke at threw a sand-ball at him, causing the Australian to become woozy, like sleepy woozy.

"Oh hush Bunny, quit complaining, you get to use the transportation globe! And Matty will be right beside you, just go get him already" said Tooth, as Bunnymund reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. But I ain't using the globe, imma doing things my way, ya hear?" said Bunnymund as North gave him a mock salute. Bunnymund tapped the ground with his large feet and a hole appeared beneath him. As they traveled through the bunny hole, the low-toned yells of two yeti and Matthew could be heard before the hole closed up and a small, yellow flower appeared in its place.

Not a second later, an office chair with wheels took my feet out from underneath me as I was rolled in front of a large, flat screen computer that was bigger than three of my five-foot frame stacked on top of each other.

"Now, we see what goes on" said North. I always knew he had this thing because he was an ex-Russian spy.

 ** _1,129 words (excluding this note)! not much more, but hey, it's progress ! Hope you enjoyed, so you're thing ( comments & votes if you wanna) and stay tuned for the next chappie :)) also, leave constructive criticism of you want, it's my favorite! and I could really use it._**


	4. 3 testosterone will be testosterone

**[ CHAPTER 3**

 ** _Testosterone Will Be Testosterone_**

 **MW-S POV ]**

" **W** hoa. I mean, the tabloids said you were hot, but I didn't thing you were _this gorgeous_ " was his first sentence after he got out of the red sack. To be specific, North's bag that carries all the presents for children on Christmas. And to be even more specific, I'm talking about Jackson Frost.

I was taken aback by the immortals comment, _nobody_ had the audacity to speak to me in such a _carefree_ manner. I was feared, respected, my entire aura oozed self-confidence, enough to make anyone cower. Besides the Guardians, they weren't affected by my ways. _So why was he talking to me in a way that made me feel as if we were equals?_

He wasn't a Guardian yet. He wasn't even trusted enough by myself for me to act moderately pleasant. I act with the Guardians in a manner that was less, _cold_ than how I act around everyone else, so why did he think he could talk to me in the way that he did? It was a nice change, yes, but it was _weird_ and offensive even.

"What?" I asked in an incredulous tone. I mean, I seriously could not believe he was talking to me in the way that he was.

"The tabloids, magazines, and even newspapers, always talk about how much of a warrior hottie you are. I just didn't believe you were this beautiful. You're much prettier in person, doll. How about we go on a date after this kidnapping thing gets resolved? We could go to my place and—"

Before he could finish his suggestion, I had twisted the face of my watch, knocked him in his back, and pointed the tip of my trident at his throat. All in less than half a minute. Geeze didn't the same thing happen earlier today? There goes my two hour record of no fighting.

"No one, I mean absolutely _no one_ insults a Guardian, especially _me_ , much less a mere, common immortal like yourself" I seethed, glaring at Jackson Frost while a few stray hairs that had escaped my messy ponytail framed my face.

"You're even hotter up close" he said, and I pressed my trident closer to his throat, until I could practically feel the vibrations from his gulp.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call me those putrid names" I said, "because if you do, my _beautiful_ trident here will show you something just as unpleasant as—"

"Alright Weather-Seasons, enough is enough, I'm pretty sure you scared the boy enough for a lifetime. He—" started Matthew, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Quite the opposite actually. Tell me Weather-Seasons, are you always this fiesty and attractive? Because it's a huge turn—" started the immortal, but I interrupted him.

"One more peep, and I will end your life Jack Frost." I threatened, just as North warned me to get off of the guy. I complied, but only because the immortals Listerine-blue eyes were creeping me out.

"Wow, what a welcome party. So, anyway, now that I can actually admire the place and not be distracted by a certain someone's beauty, this is what the inside this place looks like?" he asked, more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Yes, now—" started Matthew, clearly anxious to get the whole ordeal over with, but he was cut off by Frost.

"Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look." he said, just as everyone eyed him weirdly and he bumped into a yeti, my favorite yeti, "Whoa don't worry, never got pass the yetis. Oh, hey Phil."

Phil glared at him.

"You never got past them because _I_ trained them. _I_ designed the security detail of this place. So I would reckon you don't _ever_ try that again" I said, with a hint of barely-held-back anger.

"Speaking of the yeti, I thought all the elves made the gifts?" he asked, and North elaborated by gesturing towards some of the elves.

"Um, they're a little too... _preoccupied_ in the head for that" he said, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Ooh, question, am I on the naughty list?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes. Of course he was, he ought to know.

"Naughty list? You hold record" said North, and I cleared my throat, "For _second_ place that is" he finished, and I gloated on the inside.

"Hm, who would've thought a _Guardian_ would be on the naughty list" he said, throwing in a wink, "Oh and speaking of you guys, I must've done something _really_ bad to get 6 of you together" he said, rather amused with himself.

"No, actually—"

"I mean, Santa Claus, Sandman, the Toothfairy, Cupid, and Mother Nature herself, even the Easter _Kangaroo_ " he said, obviously only saying the last part to aggravate Aster. Clearly they had history.

"The what? I'm a bunny" replied Bunnymund, defending the fact that he didn't have a pouch with a little Joey inside.

"Hey, so tell me guys, why am I here?" asked Jack, grabbing a wooden staff and floating onto a nearby desk. He sat down, one leg on the edge and another dangling. He looked so comfortable, as if his life had not been in extreme danger only less that half an hour ago.

As I've become accustomed to when around the other Guardians, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"You here, because you Guardian!" said North as a parade of fire baton wielding yeti and trumpet playing elves walked into the meeting room.

They played loudly (and horribly) and brought him a pair of ridiculous looking, elf-like, blue shoes. _I wonder if they ever did that for me..._

"NO!" I heard the pre-Guardian yell, as he slammed the point of his staff onto the floor, sending great gusts of wind in every degree of a 360° degree circle around the immortal. Everyone was knocked back a few steps, the fire went out, and everything was silent.

"No? What's do you mean no? Everybody want to be Guardian! Music!" said North with so much gusto, that it seemed as if everything was okay. But then Jackson yelled ,

"No! No music" and everything was back to silent. One elf, so caught up in how amazing his performance was, even threw down his trumpet and stopped away. Poor little guy.

"I don't understand..?" said North, awaiting Jackson's elaboration.

"Look, you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines! I'm... snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian" he said, and I scoffed a bit, knowing that for one in his entire existence, or maybe twice, the moon had made a mistake. Jack raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing.

"I think we just dodged a bullet here, guys. I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" exclaimed Bunnymund, and I shot him a look for using the 'C' word. He rolled his eyes but gave me a look that said "Sorry, mate".

"Uh — ever hear of a 'snow day?' I know its no 'hardboiled egg,' but kids like what I do" retorted Jack, and as I was about to interject, Bunnymund spit out the lowest blow anyone could make to a common immortal.

"But none of them believe in you, do they mate?" he asked, and my eyes went wide. (More than two emotions in one day? What was wrong with me?)

"Bunny!" scolded Tooth, the most compassionate of us all.

"No, no. The _Easter Kangaroo_ is right." retorted Jackson, bringing back the insult that angered Bunnymund.

"The-the what? What are you calling me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." said Bunnymund, once more.

" If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?" asked Jack, just as he and Bunnymund were face to face, and Hell was about to break loose.

"Look, before you two show ponies rip each other's heads off, how about we give Jackie over here a few days, maybe weeks, to decide what he wants to do. After all, this is a big step" said Matthew, obviously having Bunnymunds back as well as trying to ease the tension. Testosterone will be testosterone.

"Yes I suppose you're right. However, we must give him a taste of what is to happen if he does accept, so I say we give him mentor, yes?" suggested North.

"I think thats a splendid idea" said Matthew, just as Bunnymund said,

"As long as it ain't me, I'm fine with it."

"I work 24/7 North, I'm sorry but I can't be mentoring while working" replied Tooth. North turned to Sandy, who was busy dozing off, and that was answer enough.

"Well, Christmas is just 'round corner, so it's up to Mateo or Michelle. Who shall it be?" asked North, and only a split second later, Matthew replied with,

"Well I'm sure Michelle can't handle having so much work, so I'll take him under my wing".

"Pity, I—" started Jack, but somethings about Matthew's proposal rubbed be the wrong way.

" _Excuse me?_ Are you telling me that I am too _incompetent_ to handle this guy?" I asked.

" _No_! No, no, no! That's my at all what I meant, what I meant was—" Matthew said, trying to take back his words, but I'll show him. _I am perfectly capable of handling a mentor ship, Guardian of Love._

"I volunteer to mentor Jackson Frost. I am the most capable anyhow, contrary to what _Cupid_ over there says. As a wielder of everything in the aspects of nature and seasons, Jackson will benefit from my knowledge the most" I said, ensuring I would get the job. Matthew didn't know anything about what I could and couldn't handle.

"Zdorovo!" exclaimed North.

"Well gee, this is new, I've never had such a beautiful woman fight for me" said Jackson, quite smugly an with a smirk planted on his face. And that's when I finally realized what I had done.

"Oy vey, what have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I rubbed my face with the palms of my hands. This was going to be a long mentorship.

 ** _1,600 words! (excluding this of course). but anyway what are your thoughts? I would love to hear them!_**


End file.
